My Last Breath
by ChoCedric
Summary: What if the whole ordeal with Tom Riddle's diary caused Ginny to become one of the Horcruxes? Follow Harry as he faces one of the most heartwrenching decisions he has ever had to make.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

My Last Breath

By: ChoCedric

Harry Potter felt as though his world was ending as he sat in a tent and stared at Ginny Weasley. The two of them, plus Ron, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus, and Hermione, had all been sharing this huge tent during their search for the Horcruxes. It had been a hard, harrowing journey so far, and unfortunately, many bad things had happened along the way.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had escalated the war vigorously, and more and more people were getting attacked by the day. To everyone's horror and sorrow, Moody had received word from other members of the Order that the Weasley home had been attacked, a home that was so close to Harry's heart. The attack had resulted in the senseless deaths of both the Weasley parents, plus Fred, George, and Bill. Ron had been filled with anger since then, bent on nothing but revenge. Ginny had tried to be brave, but had succumbed to endless amounts of tears, with Harry trying to comfort her despite his own pain.

Yes, Harry and Ginny were back together. Ginny was a very stubborn individual, and had completely refused to be left behind when it came to searching for the Horcruxes. In the end, Harry had given in. He had remembered what Dumbledore said about love being his greatest strength, and the love he had for Ginny was insurmountable. Ever since they'd started on their journey, they'd been inseparable.

But now, everything had gone horribly wrong. Hermione had found some dark tomes in Knockturn Alley about Horcruxes, and had found out some dreadful information. If someone made a Horcrux like Tom Riddle made his diary, and someone wrote in it, it would make them a Horcrux too. That was why, at this moment, that Harry was sitting here, gazing at his girlfriend with horror and heartache.

"No, Ginny," he said with finality in his voice. "I am not sacrificing you. That's the end of it."

"Listen to me, Harry Potter," Ginny said in a voice of steely determination. "You knew, when you made the Unbreakable Vow with Moody just after Dumbledore died, that you'd have to do anything to defeat Voldemort, even if it involved sacrificing someone."

"But I never said I was willing to sacrifice you!" Harry shouted, panic overwhelming him. "You can't seriously be considering giving up your life? Do you really want to die, Ginny? Do I really mean that little to you?"

Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she grasped on to Harry's hand, hard. "Harry, love, you're taking this all wrong," she said, her voice thick. "We all know that sacrifices need to be made in wartime."

Harry was shocked at Ginny's maturity. How could a girl of only sixteen face death with no fear? Was she really so willing to end her life?

"Ginny, I'm not doing it," the boy snarled. "I'm not letting you drink that basilisk's venom. You'll be in so much pain, and it'll all be my fault, don't you understand? And the remaining members of your family will never speak to me again! Don't you remember Moody and Remus dragging Ron out of the tent when he learned you were a Horcrux?"

Ginny looked at her boyfriend with sad eyes. "Ron will take a little time," she said, "but he'll come around. He'll eventually see that you did the right thing, that Voldemort has to be defeated. If you break the vow, Harry, you'll die!"

"Do you think I care?" Harry spat. "I'd rather die than be your murderer!"

"So," said Ginny, her voice growing dangerous. "You don't care if you die and then the whole world suffers because of it? Oh, life will be just perfect under Voldemort's rule," she sneered sarcastically. "We'll all be killed anyway, or we'll be made to be slaves. Which would you rather have? I'm nothing, Harry, nothing when it comes to the whole scheme of things! If I have to die for Tom Riddle to leave this Earth, then I will!"

"Ginny," Harry said softly, tears entering his own eyes. "Please don't make me do this. Please."

"If you don't do this," said Ginny just as softly, "Mum, Dad, Bill, Fred, and George would have all died for nothing. Do you want that? Do you want them all to have died in vain? If you love me, Harry, then you'll do this for me, for the world, for my family."

Tears began to stream down Harry's face as the seventeen-year-old boy, with a broken heart, took a vial out of his pocket. "I hate you for making me do this," he said hoarsely.

"I know you do, Harry, and I can't blame you," Ginny said quietly. "But you're doing the right thing, love. It's either me or the world you've got to save, and I'm glad you chose the world."

Harry began to sob openly as he silently conjured a goblet and poured the basilisk venom into it. With more tenderness and love than he had ever shown before, he handed the vial to his Ginny.

"Just know," Ginny whispered, looking right into Harry's eyes, "that I don't hate or blame you for your decision." Harry could plainly see the love in Ginny's eyes and it caused his heart to tear in two. He didn't think he could bear this. This was the worst blow he had ever suffered in his young life.

"To the world," Ginny said as she lifted the venom to her lips. "To love." And Harry watched in horror as his girlfriend drank the poison.

When she had finished, she lowered the goblet onto the ground, and Harry settled her into his arms, tears still pouring down his face unchecked. "Please don't cry for me, Harry," Ginny whispered as the venom quickly entered her bloodstream and a shudder racked through her body.

"I'm so s-sorry," Harry wept. "This w-wasn't supposed to happen."

"Tom needs to be stopped, love. You will always be a hero," Ginny said softly as a quiet moan of pain escaped her lips.

Harry drew her closer, the moan wrenching his already shattered and bleeding heart. "Are you afraid?" he asked, looking deep into her cinnamon eyes.

"No," Ginny whispered. "Because I'm right where I want to be. Right here with you."

After a few seconds, Ginny began to writhe in Harry's arms, the pain of the venom overtaking her. Harry couldn't bear it as he watched the love of his life suffering, suffering from something which he had caused. By Merlin, would he get Voldemort for this. He kissed her eyes, her temples, her cheeks, her nose as tears fell down both of the young couple's faces. "Hold on, love," he soothed. "It'll all be over soon."

"Ha-Harry, p-promise me ... something," Ginny said as she struggled to breathe through the pain.

"Anything, love," Harry said softly.

"D-don't hold on ... to me after I'm gone ... and never let go," Ginny said. "Find someone else ... to l-love, Harry. You deserve ... all that and more. You have made me the ... ha-happiest I've ever been, and it ... would fill me up ... to see you happy with someone else."

"Ginny, I can't," Harry wailed, burying his face in Ginny's neck, his tears soaking her shirt. "You're the only one who can make me happy! You've made me the happiest I've ever been too! I will never, ever forgive myself for this!"

Even through her haze of agony, Ginny still managed to look determined as she said fiercely, "Don't talk like that, Harry. Y-you have so much love to give, and you need to sh-share it ... with someone. I know you'll miss me, and I'll miss you t-terribly too, but please promise me you'll ... move on. Remember me ... but move on."

Harry once again saw nothing but love in Ginny's brown eyes, no condemnation or blame. He knew he had to be strong for her sake as he whispered tenderly, "I promise."

"Good," said Ginny, smiling softly. Her spasms of agony began to grow less intense, and he knew his love's time was running out.

"I love you, Gin," he sobbed, lovingly rocking her back and forth as he continued to hold her close. "I'll never forget you."

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny said in a barely audible whisper. After a few more seconds, she suddenly looked up at the heavens in wide-eyed wonder. "I see them," she said.

"Who?" Harry asked gently.

"Mum, Dad, Fred, George, and ... Bill. They're ... waiting for me," she said, a soft smile lighting her face. "It's my time, Harry. Stay strong, I'll always ... be watching you."

"Oh, Gin," Harry cried, rubbing her back and listening to her heartbeat as it began to slow. "I love you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Anything for you," Ginny whispered. "I love you, too, and thank you for sharing ... yourself with me."

"Anything for you," Harry said, more tears falling as he watched Ginny's brown eyes close for the last time. Pain engulfed his entire soul as he saw the girl he loved take her last breath, and then, she went limp in Harry's arms, the life having finally left her. The expression on her face now was peaceful; there was no more pain visible.

A howl of agony tore from Harry's throat as he held on tightly to Ginny's body. "NOOOOO!" he wailed. "GINNY, COME BACK! GINNY!" Gutwrenching sobs racked his body as he knew his shouting and screaming would be no use. He wanted to die and be with her; Voldemort had taken so much from him. Anger, sadness, bitterness, a thirst for revenge -- that was all he was left with now.

And as Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Moody walked into the tent and Ron saw how Ginny was lying in Harry's arms, Harry knew he had not only lost a girlfriend but a friend as well; the look on Ron's face said it all. The youngest Weasley boy stormed over to Harry and slapped his face as hard as he possibly could. "YOU KILLED HER, YOU BASTARD!" he bellowed, raising his wand and pointing it at his heart. "NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Expelliarmus!" Remus yelled, and Ron's wand went flying into his outstretched hand. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she looked from Ginny's peaceful face to Harry's tortured emerald eyes. She grabbed Ron's arm and struggled to walk him out of the tent, Remus following right behind.

When they were gone, Moody turned to face Harry. "Potter, let go of her." he said commandingly. "It's over now, let go."

"No!" Harry wept, still clinging tightly to his girlfriend's lifeless form.

"Potter, you've got to hold it together!" Moody growled. "She died for a good cause, now you've got to fight! Do you want Voldemort to win? Because that's exactly what will happen if you keep going like this!"

An eruption of anger exploded in Harry as he glowered viciously at Mad-Eye Moody. "God, you're so emotionless," he snarled disgustedly. "You've never loved anyone, have you?"

"Do not talk about things you don't understand!" Moody roared, shaking Harry's shoulders viciously. "Now come away from the body!"

"She's not just a body!" Harry spat. "I LOVED HER!"

And no matter what Moody tried to do or say, Harry stayed in that spot for ages, glaring at the hardened ex-Auror, tears still streaming down his face as he thought of how he'd never see Ginny's eyes light up again, how she'd never smile at him again, how she'd never hold his hand, hug him, or kiss him again. And he knew he'd blame and hate himself for a long, long time. And, he vowed to himself as he stroked her hand tenderly, Tom Riddle would pay. That was the one promise he would definitely keep.


End file.
